This invention relates to an improved fibrous product and the method for producing such fibrous product. The invention is particularly useful in hardening a portion of a fibrous product and in securing fasteners to the fibrous product.
Fibrous products made of glass fibers and other types of fibers such as mineral fibers have been used for several years in various thermal and accoustical applications. Frequently, the fibrous material is formed into boards or panels that are secured to structural members. The panels can also be covered with a decorative material and positioned in rooms to improve accoustics in the room.
However, it is difficult to secure the fibrous products to structural members as fasteners such as screws or nails do not hold very well when positioned in the fibrous material. The fibers of the fibrous material normally crush when the fastener is inserted and do not form a secure bond with the fastener. This problem is accentuated if it is necessary to remove and reinsert the fastener in the same location on the fibrous product. The fastener tends to enlarge the opening in the fibrous product when it is removed and thereby reduces the quantity of material that can subsequently be used to secure the fastener when the fastener is reinserted. Also, the corners and edges of the fibrous product frequently do not have enough strength to withstand the forces encountered during handling and use without crushing or deforming. This problem is particularly significant when the product has well-defined or sharp corners or edges that must be maintained to preserve the appearance of the product. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a fibrous product that can be secured to structural member by fasteners and that has edges and corners that can withstand handling and use without deforming.